


Godfather

by Amyisnotnormal



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, mavin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyisnotnormal/pseuds/Amyisnotnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's brother and sister in law die and he has to go from being the cool fun uncle that lets his niece Emily eat ice cream for dinner to her godfather who is now responsible for her entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> So I've already posted this on Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/user/amyisnotnormal - but I figured I should post it on here too, so I hope you enjoy it! <3

Its my first day back to work after my fortnight long trip to England. I went over there a day after I got the news of my brothers car accident. He and his wife died, and I needed to go to their funeral. I also had to pick up my 3 year old niece and all of her stuff, since Johnny made me her godfather. I look over at Emily and smile, she has no idea what's happened, she's just having fun with her imagination and a new country. We're sat in Geoffs car, Emily in Millie's old car seat, me sat in the seat next to her and Geoff in the front driving. I haven't been able to leave her side since we landed in America 2 days ago. Well I haven't been able to leave her side since I landed in England, she looks so much like Johnny and she's all I really have left of him, besides a ring I gave him when he was 16 that he never took off, which I wear on a chain around my neck. She looks over at me with her big green eyes and reaches a hand out towards me. I take it and see Geoff smile at me through the mirror, "we're here bud." He says gently and I sigh, getting out of the car. I walk round and get Emily out of the car, holding her gently whilst Geoff grabs my backpack. I hold Emily on my left hip and walk into the office behind Geoff. As soon as I enter the office Barbara comes over to me and pulls me into a hug, "Gavin! I missed you! I'm so sorry for what happened, Gav," She whispers and I hug her with my right arm tightly, "thanks Babs," I whisper as my eyes get teary. Geoff puts a hand on my back "come on bud" he says as he leads me into the achievement hunter office, saying bye to Barbara as we walk. We walk into the office and I see that everyone is already there, sitting at their desks. As we walk through the door they all turn and look at us, eyes full of sympathy. I hand Emily to Geoff just as Michael stands up and we pull each other into a hug. "You alright boi?" He asks and I shake my head. "Alright group hug!" Ray shouts and I smile slightly as everyone stands from their desks and joins in the hug. I hear the door open and Kerry jokingly say "Why wasn't I invited to the gang bang?!" I laugh and hold out a hand to him and he joins the hug. "alright as touching as this is... Literally... We need to work guys, we got alot to film today now that our favourite British lad is back!" Geoff says loudly and everyone sits in their chairs again. Geoff puts Emily down and she immediately walks over to me and reaches her hands out. I pick her up and place her on my lap, squeezing her gently.

The first thing we film is a minecraft lets play, capture the tower, which the lads win, then we film a vs before taking a break. The whole day I notice Michael keeps glancing at me and smiling. "Gavvy?" Emily asks as I'm editing a gtav video. I stop editing and look at her. She's standing next to my desk, having previously been playing with Lindsey and Babs, her hair is in two french plaits that I'm assuming Barb did. "what's up kiddo?" I smile at her, putting her on my lap. She grabs the plushy Gavin that someone made me off my desk, sticks her thumb in her mouth and mumbles "When is daddy coming?" I sigh, "Em, sweetie, Daddy isn't coming, you're staying with me." I say sadly and she smiles "okay, I'm tired Gavvy." She yawns and rests her head on my chest. I look over and Geoff and nod towards the sofa, he nods and I smile. I scoop Emily up and gently put her on the sofa, placing an achievement hunter blanket over her. She snuggles under the blanket with the plushy and whispers "goodnight Gavvy." I smile, kiss her forehead and whisper "goodnight Em." I stand up and sigh before flomping in my chair and resting my head on the desk. A few seconds later I feel a hand on my back and look over to see Michael rubbing my back, his chair right next to mine, "you alright boi?" He asks and I sigh again, "Yeah Micoo, just tired. I don't know what to say when she asks about Johnny." I mumble and he pulls me into a hug. I rest my head on his shoulder and he whispers "she'll be fine. You'll be fine." We stay like this for around 5 minutes before Ray walks in and says "I leave the room for 10 minutes and you guys are already blowing each other?" I laugh and Michael rolls his eyes before we sit up. "you wanna film a playp?" He asks and I nod, "yeah, what we playing?" He's trying to take my mind off of Johnny and Laura, and I appreciate it a lot. "How about... Five nights?" He asks and I sigh, "yeah because that's such a good idea." I say sarcastically before agreeing. We set up the cameras and microphones before loading the game and turning off the lights. "I'm scared Micoo." I say nervously and he laughs "It's okay boi." Around 2 minutes I start to get really freaked out, "oh my god, I'm scared Micoo." I look over at him and feel calmer, "I'm just gonna look at you.mi think this is better for my heart." I say and he laughs, "alright Gavvy." We continue playing and screaming, trying to keep the noise down because of Emily, and after around 5 attempts we give up because we cant get past night 3. We turn the lights back on and me and Michael watch it back, giggling at how dumb we look. At around 12:30pm Geoff decides it's lunch time. Ray, Ryan and Jack go to the break room and Geoff goes home to eat with his wife. Once everyone leaves the office Michael turns to me, "you wanna go out for lunch boi?" He asks and I look over at Emily. She's lying on the sofa, now awake, playing with the plushy giggling to herself. "Em? What do you wanna eat for lunch?" I ask and she stops playing for a second, looking thoughtful, as if I've asked her the most difficult question she'll ever need to answer, before turning to me and shouting "Maccy d's!" I giggle before turning to Michael, "you wanna go maccy d's boi?" I ask and he smiles, "Sure Gav." I look over at Emily again and say "come here Em." She gets up and runs to me. I put her cardigan on her, which was a challenge since she was still trying to play with the toy. "Can I take this with us?" She asks holding up the toy and I smile, "sure angel, just don't loose it, okay." I grab one of her hands, make sure I have my wallet and phone, and we leave the office. We walk to McDonalds since its close and it's nice to be out in the sun, since its so bloody cold in England, but I suddenly realise its really hot, "Should I have put sun cream on her?" I ask Michael and he smiles, "it's fine Gav, she's covered up, and were almost there." He says and a few seconds later Emily grabs his hand too and drags us towards maccy d's. When we enter its really busy so I pick Emily up and get in the queue, Michael standing next to us. "you wanna grab a table and I'll order?" He asks me and I smile, "thanks boi, just get her a chicken nugget happy meal or something, yeah? And can I have-" Michael cuts me off by saying "Gav, we've been to McDonalds so many times, I know what you get. Go grab a table." He says and I laugh, "you have a point." I say before walking away from the queue and searching for a table. I find one almost immediately, which is lucky, and put Emily on a chair. "I'm hot Gavvy." She complains and I laugh, "Its alright Em, Michaels getting you a drink." I say as I take off her cardigan. We sit waiting for Michael, playing with the plushy as we wait. Emily keeps walking it across the table and pretending to be me, while I laugh at her. "Oh no!" She cries, "England is being attacked!" I laugh "oh no!" I play along. "Quick! Super Gavin to the rescue!" She makes the plushy fly around the table, pretending he's shooting things with his hand, like iron man, before collapsing on my lap in a fit of giggles. I laugh and tickle her sides as Michael comes over with a tray of food. "Well I see you're having fun." He says smiling as he sets Emily's food in front of her. "Thank you Micool!" She says as she takes her fruit shoot and begins drinking. I take my food from the tray and thank Michael before we start eating. As we eat we talk about the many games we can play for play pals and rage quit. I tell Michael about some Minecraft lets plays we have coming up and he talks about how it doesn't matter what we play, Ray is going to win the tower of pimps. After about 45 minutes I realise we should get back to the office. Michael puts the rubbish in the bin and I put Emily's cardigan on her and pick her up, grabbing the plushy off the table for her.

When we get back to the office I put Emily down and she runs into the office on our left, which is Barbara and Gus' office. I hear a loud laugh and walk into the office to see Bella, Jon's dog, being hugged tightly by Emily, Jon and Barb sitting on the sofa laughing. "Em, sweetie, Gavvy has some work to do, you wanna stay here or come with me?" I say gently and she runs up to me and jumps into my arms, "with you! Bye Barbara and Jon!" She says waving as I walk into the achievement hunter office. I sit in my desk chair and Emily climbs up my back and onto my shoulders, giggling the entire time. I laugh and lift her off my shoulders and onto my lap, tickling her until she's laughing hysterically.

Michaels POV

Lunch with Gavin and Emily was amazing. He's so good with her and even though I know he feels awful because of his brother and sister in law, he's so adorable and Emily adores him. I missed him so much when he was in England, and everytime he called me sobbing his heart out I just wanted to be there with him so I could hug him and kiss him until he was okay again. But I couldn't, because he was in England and I was in America and he doesn't know that I'm fucking head over heels wanna rip my heart out because it hurts so much in love with him. But now he's back I haven't been able to look away from him for more than a minute. He's currently tickling Emily and they are both laughing hysterically. I smile and watch them for a while before Geoff walks over, "alright lads, all you have to do is finish the editing you've been doing, then you can go, but Gav" he says turning to Gavin, "I think Gus wants you on the podcast." Gavin nods and a few minutes later Gus walks in. "you alright assholes? Gav, Michael," he says walking over to us, "can you be on the podcast?" He asks and I nod, "sure thing." Gavin is looking at Emily unsure. "Gav, I can look after Emily until the end of the podcast?" Geoff offers and Gavin smiles, "thanks Geoff, yeah Gus, I'll be there!" We grin at each other, giving each other a high five and shouting "Team nice dynamite!" We finish editing the videos and Gavin sits Emily on his lap. "Em, Gavvy has to go do something, can you stay with Geoff for a while?" He says gently and she looks confused, "are you leaving me?" She asks sadly and Gavin pulls her close, "no sweet heart, I'm still going to be here, just not in the room." Emily looks like she's about to burst into tears when Geoff says, "How about I take her to the podcast set and sit behind the cameras so Emily can see you?" He suggests and Emily grins "Yay!" Gavin rolls his eyes, laughs and says "alright, but you need to behave!" He says to Emily before all four of us make our way to the podcast set. Gavin and I walk over to the set and Gavin sits in his usual spot whilst I sit in Burnies chair. Gus and Gavin start talking immediately and I sit checking my phone quietly until the podcast starts.

"Hey everyone, this podcast is brought to you by naturebox and square space, this is Gus,"

"Gav,"

"Barbara,"

"Michael,"

"aaaand Gus." We introduce ourselves and start the podcast. About half an hour in to the podcast I realise I've spent most of it watching Gavin. I look around the room and see that Emily is getting upset and I hear her say something about Gavin. I look over at Gavin, who is in deep conversation with Barbara, and try to subtly get his attention whilst the camera is off me. He looks at me and I nod towards Emily, who is crying whilst Geoff tries to calm her down, and then at the cameras. Gavin sighs, "Erm, can I say something quick?" He asks Gus who had just finished an ad read. Gus nods and Gavin sighs again, "so erm, my brother-" his voice cracks and Barb puts a hand on his shoulder, he smiles sadly at her and continues "My brother and sister in law... They died a few weeks ago. So... erm- as I'm god father to their daughter, as some of you probably know, she's here with me. I only say this because she's crying right now and I want to hug her and Geoff probably wants to go home." He says gently and as soon as he finishes talking Geoff puts Emily down and says something to her and she runs at Gavin. He opens his arms and she jumps into them, crying into his chest still clinging on to the plushy of Gavin. Geoff gives Gavin a smile and a wave before he leaves. I watch as Emily snuggles into him and he sits her sideways across his lap, hugging her tightly. Gus and Barbara carry on a conversation to take the attention off of Gavin. I decide I should check twitter as I'm the replacement Burnie and see that everyone is telling Gavin how sorry they are and how cute Emily is. I have to agree with them, Emily is wearing a light pink dress with white tights, a white cardigan and white shoes and her wavy blonde hair is in plaits curtesy of Barbara. She looks adorable. There are also a lot of tweets about how good of a dad Gavin is, I agree there too. After another 25 minutes Emily jumps out of Gavin's lap and into mine. I laugh as she crawls onto my shoulders whilst I thank god that we have wireless microphones.

After the podcast finishes I tell Gav I can drop him off at home and we walk back to the office to get our stuff. We grab our shit, shoving everything we need in our bags, before making our way out the door and to the car. He straps Emily into the car seat that Geoff left us and gets in the front seat whilst I put our stuff in the back next to Emily and get in the drivers seat. "You know she still has that plushy, right?" I ask Gavin and he smiles fondly at her in the mirror, "yeah, but it makes her happy so she can keep it." I smile at him. God he's so adorable. He dotes on Emily and she absolutely adores him. I start driving to Gavin's and he sighs, resting his head on the window. I reach over and pat his shoulder, "you alright boi?" I ask gently. He looks over at me and sighs, resting his head on the head rest and shutting his eyes, head still turned towards me, "I'm tired Micoo. I haven't slept in weeks." I glance over at him and frown before turning back to the road, "you want me to look after Emily tonight?" I ask softly as we pull up outside his house. He sits up and shakes his head. "no, its okay." He says sadly. I turn off my engine and am about to open my door to help him take his stuff in when he grabs my arm, "but- could you stay with me tonight?" He asks slowly and I smile at him, "course boi." I whisper.

"promise you won't leave?" He whispers and I look at him confused, "why would I leave?" I ask and his eyes get teary, "Johnny did." He says as tears escape his eyes and I pull him into a hug. We stay like that for a while, just hugging each other, before I say, "I promise I won't leave, now come on boi, lets go inside." I get out of the car and grab our bags from the back as Gavin tiredly stumbles out of his side. I laugh at him slightly, "Gav, go open the door and get inside, I'll get Emily." I say as I put both backpacks on, on one each shoulder, and get the sleeping Emily out of the car. I shut the door and lock it before walking through the front door and kicking it shut. I take Emily into her room and place her in her bed before walking back into the front room, dropping our bags on the coffee table before flomping down next to Gavin, putting an arm around his shoulders, "come here boi." I whisper and he starts sobbing. I pull him closer and he leans into my chest, clinging onto my shirt. I just hug him tightly, finally doing what I've wanted to do when he would call me sobbing about his brother. After nearly 10 minutes he stops crying and I pull away so I can see his face. I wipe his tears away before looking into his red, puffy eyes. He looks so broken and hurt and its breaking my heart. "You wanna talk about it?" I ask softly and he shakes his head before sighing and nodding. I move back so I'm sideways leaning against the arm of the chair and he lies so he's leaning on my chest in between me and the back of the sofa. We do this all the time, if one of us needs comforting, or sometimes just because. We're best friends and if best friends can't act a little bit gay together then who can? I hold him tightly and he starts talking, "I haven't really cried about it much. I feel like I have to be strong for Emily so I put on a fake smile when really all I wanna do is cry. I keep dreaming that my brother is going to walk through my front door and he'll be alive and okay and it will all be good again. But then I wake up and every morning there's this blissful few seconds when I don't realise but then I remember and its like getting the call all over again and it hurts more and more every day. I don't think I can take this pain anymore Micoo." Gavin sobs out and I feel tears fall from my eyes. I pull him closer but I don't know what to say to make him feel better. Gavin was always the one who could comfort people, I suck at it. "I'm so sorry my boi, I wish there was a way for me to take away all of the pain and hurt you're feeling. I'm sorry I'm shit at comforting you, I love you boi, I don't want you to hurt." I say gently before my eyes go wide. His head shoots up to look at me and I look at him to see shock on his face. "shit!" I say the only thing I can think of. "shit!" I repeat, standing up from the sofa. Gavin is still frozen in shock, just watching me. "SHIT!" I shout before grabbing my bag off the table and running out the house. I jump in my car and start driving, but stop when I get a few streets away.

Gavin's POV

I can't believe Michael loves me! I don't love him do I? I didn't think so, but now that I think about it, it kind of makes sense. He's the only person I could be around every second of every day and I wouldn't get bored of him. He's the only person that calms me down and comforts me and he's always there for me. And love would explain the fluttery feeling I get in my stomach when he's near me or that weird flippy thing my heart does when he calls me Gavvy or Gavvers or when he touches me-OH MY GOD I LOVE MICHAEL! FUCK! I snap out of my daze to hear the door slam shut. No. Michael wouldn't leave me, right? He cant leave me, he promised he'd be there for me. Does he think I hate him because of what I said? No he can't leave I need him here. "I love you" I whisper as I break down sobbing again, reaching for my phone.

Michael's POV

I hear my phone ring after a few minutes and see the words 'my boi<3' appear on my screen and I debate answering it or not considering its probably him telling me to never speak to him again. I answer and hear uncontrollable sobbing, "Micoo please come back you promised me you wouldn't leave, I love you too, you need to come back, please, I can't loose you too. Not you!" He sobs and my heart breaks. "I'm sorry Gavin." I whisper and he starts sobbing harder, "Micoo I'm sorry too, please don't leave me too!" He sobs and I drive back to his house. I run out of my car and knock on his door. It opens slowly and I see a no longer crying Gavin, his tired face and eyes red and puffy from crying. "You promised you wouldn't leave." He whispers and I step forward grabbing him in a hug. "I won't. I promise I'll never leave you ever again." I whisper and he hugs me tightly, gripping my shirt tightly in his fists. I lean back and look into his eyes before slowly leaning down and kissing him. He pulls me further into the apartment still kissing me and I kick the door shut. I think I can safely say I wont be leaving again for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was an abomination wasn't it? well anyway I hope you enjoyed my 4am sleep deprived mavin fanfic! <3


End file.
